Das Regel Nummer Eins
by Poxina.Venom
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL ke pasa kuando los princiipes kaulitz se enamoran de dos plebeiias? ii kuando los mandan a vivir lejos del palacio? podran sobrevivir a 1 vida atada a la regla número uno? BilxMar TomxCris
1. Chapter 1

Ok digo: esta ambientado como si fueran principes en nuestra epoca de un pais (no existente)

Bill Point of View (P.V.)

Regla Numero Uno: "La realeza es la realeza y los plebeyos son solamente cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo que nosotros marcamos" Esa regla es la que mi familia mas toma en serio y por lógica la que yo mas desobedezco.

Yo soy William Kaulitz el hijo rebelde, o al menos así me llamaban mis padres, de la familia real de chachiculandia, no hacia mucho caso a las reglas, o mínimo hacia como que no las entendía para poder oponerme a ellas, sin consecuencias.

Creo que debo explicarles esto: tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Thomas Kaulitz el es diferente a mi en cuanto a nuestros gustos. A mi me gusta hablar con los niños del pueblo, jugar con ellos, me gusta hablar con las chicas lindas de mi reino, salir a caminar o al menos me gustaba…antes de que todo esto pasara. Es tan triste sentir la soledad y el como tu alma se va rompiendo poco a poco, todo por un sentimiento que a mi parecer era bueno. Pero, como termine aquí Encerrado en mi enorme alcoba? esperando el momento de sellar con un "acepto" el intento de "vida" que tendré… Les contare como empezó mi tortura y mi libertad…

Tenia 7 años, yo ya sabia leer, escribir, hablar y todo lo hacia esplendido, mi hermano y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, jugábamos a la primer tonteria que se nos ocurria ya que la televisión estaba en un cuarto al que no teniamos acceso, esta ocasión tocaba la idea de jugar a los vendedores, hasta que gracias a dios alguien interrumpio…

--Tom-- P.V.

Bueno, ok, mi vida se que no ha sido la mas correcta, así que siguiendo el concepto "lo que haces mal (o bien) en tu vida se regresa" YO, THOMAS KAULITZ TRÜMPER, deberia de estar en el lugar de mi hermano, pero bueno…

Yo soy el gemelo mayor de bill, ¡10 minutos de diferencia me dan muchas ventajas en la vida!, yo soy el loco de los dos, yo cuando voy de visita con mis primos soy el que sale del prototipo de "Hijo Principe Modelo" y soy el "Gemelo alocado Modelo"

Yo era del tipo "el amor es para los débiles de mente y alma" pero me di cuenta que el amor es algo que no controlas (a la mierdisima con quien lo invento).

Bueno les cuento todo empezo GRACIAS AL HIJO DE SCHEIβ que interrumpio el juego de vendedores (Que yo iba ganando!)

-Príncipes-nos interrumpió un mayordomo-su majestad la reina ha dicho que os pongáis las vestimentas propias para ir a visitar a su abuela Gracilda a su casa en Loitsche, Alemania.

-gracias, avisad a nuestra madre que en un minuto bajamos-respondió mi hermano con el vocabulario que solo usaba frente a nuestros padres y sus mas apegados súbditos.

El mayordomo se fue y bill dijo

-ok, después te venderé mi lámpara persa…

-jaja, hermanito-le respondi sacándole la lengua-si no es que yo te vendo mi retrato antes

-para que quiero tu tonto retrato-dijo poniéndose de pie-si ni siquiera salgo yo en el?

-es que es mió!-dije mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie-y es muy valioso!

-ok como tu digas Thomas!

-ushhh, me choca que me llames así, WILLIAM!!-dijo el corriendo a su armario antes de que yo lo golpeara

Ambos nos cambiamos de una manera muy rara en nosotros que ambos amabamos, yo utilizaba mis pantalones de Mezclilla una tela realmente grandiosa y mis playeras anchas, mi pelo suelto y unos tenis que quedaban "chulisimos" dijera andreas (mi mejor amigo). Mientras que bill se ponia unos pantalones de mezclilla UNTADOS con otro par roto encima, su cabello alocadamente con un mechon en la cara cubriendo un ojo de el, mi hermano habia pintado su cabello en contra de mis padres de un color negro, y sus camisas de color negro, bajamos, ahí estaba papa sin su hermosa corona que nos habían dicho que un día seria nuestra y a mama un vestido, su peinado lleno de bucles que la hacian ver algo vieja no estaba, habia sido reemplazado con una suave coleta y su hermosa corona que nos habían dicho que cuando nos casáramos nuestra esposa la tendría (imagínense YO con una CHICA, que pena) estaba reemplazada por un hermoso listón

Salimos en nuestro gran automovil fuera de las puertas de nuestro palacio, mi hermano y yo nos miramos con complicidad, cuando saliamos de ese lugar no eramos "William y Thomas" sino "Bill y Tom", una vez al año para ser exacto, saliamos y solo para eso, visitar a la abuela mas genial del mundo.

Después de HORAS llegamos al pueblo que estaba en Alemania, yo habia nacido ahí, pero fui llevado a Chachiculandia justo dias despues, ahí había chicas caminando con grandes bolsas, chicos corriendo y jugando, señoras en bolitas platicando, así hasta que llegamos a la casa, donde el auto se detuvo…

BillP.V.

Salimos del auto y corrimos a la puerta, la abuela nos abrió con su acostumbrado "beso arranca-mofletes" y un "pasen hijos"

-mama-dijo mi madre Marie(se que no se llama así!, en un rato entenderan!!)-Hans y yo saldremos con los Lefallete, en un rato volvemos

-SiIiI, YO VOY A VER LA NOVELAAA!!-dijo la abuela metiendonos a la casa y cerrando la puerta

Mis padres se fueron y mi abuela dijo

-ok, TOM: estas a cargo de las llaves de la casa!

-OK-grito mi hermano mirandome-yo soy responsable!

-si aja!!-dijo mi abuela sonriendo-BILL: estas encargado del dinero y de llegar a casa a las 7:00 de la tarde, a esa hora llegan tus padres!

Tom y yo no aguantábamos, así que en cuanto la abuela nos dio el dinero, y nos dijo cuanto tenia cada quien para gastarlo llamamos a andreas para encontrarnos en una plaza que ya conociamos (para tener 7 años son muy salidos) y salimos a caminar

-es genial esto de ver tantos autos y gente vestida como nosotros!!

-bill, lamento decirte que NADIE en todo loitsche se viste como nosotros!

-cierto xDD, somos uniicos!!

Llegamos a la plaza y vimos a un chico rubio correr hasta nosotros…


	2. entre sismos cortados y leyendas

--Tom--p

--Tom--p.v.

-ANDREASSSSSSSSSS!!-gritamos ambos

-BiIiIiLl, tom-dijo abrazándonos-hace muchísimo no los veooo

-UN AÑO!-dijo bill abrazándole

-chicos que dice "chachicuachis"??

-chachiculandia!-corregi

-esa cosa!!como esta!-dijo mientras caminabamos a comprar una soda

-bien, igual y aquí? Que tal?

-lo mismo de siempre. Y descubri algo que les puede gustar!!-dijo andreas

-a ver!!-dijo bill emocionado como siempre

Andreas saco de una pequeña mochila una cosa circular con varios botones y unas cosas chiquitas que eran unidas por cables

-que es eso?¿ una bomba?¿-pregunto bill

-Nein tontito!-dijo dandole un zape-es una cosa que tiene musica, le metes un disco y suena!!

-a ver!!-dije viendo como andreas nos ponia los chicharitos o algo así en las orejas

Pronto fue como escuche una musica tan……..asombrosaaaaa!!

-que es estooooooooo!!-dije quitandole el chicharo a bill y poniendome el otro

Al ponerme ambos descubri que no escuchaba nada de lo que decian…me lo quite

-NECESITO UNO DE ESTOS!!-grite emocvionado

-x.X ok!-dijeron

Seguimos caminando por la plaza, nos paramos frente a una tienda de ropa de esas que le gustan a bill

-Miren a esa señora!-me dijo bill-es tan…gorda…que no cabe en eso x.X

-jajajjajajja ay bill!!

-queeee es la verdad!!

Ambos nos tiramos a reír…se veia tan afectado al ver esa chaqueta de cuero siendo estirada por la mujer apretujando todo para que cerrara mientras repetia "por que no pide una talla mas grande"…

BillP.V.

Veia esa escena algo traumatica debo decir, pero pronto sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi pierna, mire hacia abajo y era una especie de brazalete, lo recogí y mire hacia donde provenía, vi a una niña gritandole a otra y volteando al piso buscando algo…

-Acompáñenme-les di un golpecito en la cabeza a ambos muertos de risa

nos acercamos a esas niñas

-has visto Cristina!-gritaba la chica tirada en el piso buscando-Todo por querer algo que NO ES TUYO

-disculpad?-dije yo mostrándole el brazalete-es de vosotras?

-s-si niño-respondió ella poniéndose de pie y limpiando su pantalón de mezclilla-muchas gracias

-aquí tenéis! Había volado hasta allá-dije señalando donde antes estaba.

-ooohhhh!!-dijo ella tomandolo con cuidado-el ultimo recuerdo de mi mama y tu niña tonta casi lo pierdes!

-bueno, lo recuperaste-dijo la otra-ya no llores!

-No lloree!!-reclamo ella

-si lloraste

-NO!

-SI

-NO

-JODER YA LAS DOSSS KIMBERLY ISEMAR QUERIAS LLORAR Y CRISTINA FAJARDO CLARO QUE NO LLORO!!

-ANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!-gritaron ambas abrazandolo

-hasta que se callan y saludan!-dijo el abrazandolas de vuelta

Ambas se lanzaron prácticamente a abrazarlo, casi lo tiran!!

-y que andreas-dijo tom-no nos presentas??

-oh si-dijo recordandonos-cristina e Isemar, ellos son Bill y tom

-Hallo!!-dijeron dándonos dos besos. Vaya saludos de este pais!!

Vi a la pelinegra, Isemar, era muy bonita, vaya que si me impresione de pensar que una niña me fuera a causar algo raro en el estomago, ella era un poco mas bajita que yo, no mucho, de cabello largo y negro, ondulado, ojos claros. Tenia unas pecas en sus mejillas, y era muy blanca con labios rosas. Estaba algo sucia y sus ropas un poco desgastadas, pero era linda. Cristina era igual de bajita que la otra, de cabello café algo oscuro, con unos mechones algo mas claros, de ojos cafes, piel bonita y también con algo de pecas.

Hablamos un poco, por lo que me dijeron Isemar era huérfana de madre y su papa estaba desaparecido. Vivía con cristina su prima desde que cumplió los 3 años. Ambas plebeyas obviamente…los papas de cristina tenían 2 negocios, uno era la tiendita de ropa que habiamos visto y otro era un café a las afueras de la ciudad.

-vamos a comprar uno de esos aparatos que tiene andreas!-dijo tom

-se llama Reproductor de Discos compactos, o algo así me dijo mi madre-le dijo cristina

--Tom--P.V.

Ok, esa niña si que era inteligente TANTAS PALABRAS JUNTAS QUE YO NO SABIA

-re-producto de sismos cortados o quee??-de verdad confuso de decir!

-Reproductor de discos compactos

-x.X dios que difícil!!-dije rascando mi cabello

-tu cabello se veria lindo con rastas lo sabes??-dijo ella tocando mi cabeza

-ras..que??-dios si que era inteligente esos terminos raros que no conocia!!

-Rastas!! Son como mechones largos de pelo algo enmarañados y de formas raras, mi padre los ve mucho en su tienda con esos raperitos de moda

-rapee…ok no respondas!!-antes de que se adelantara a explicarme algo que yo no sabia ¬¬", yo mismo lo investigaria!!

-ok-dijo bill-vamos por la cochinada esa y nos vamos!

Hablábamos muy animadamente, no eran como mama me había dicho que eran los populachos, ellas eran divertidas y andreas estaba totalmente loco, llegamos a una tienda de "sismos cortados" y yo vi algunos que cristina me enseñaba y unos cuantos que andreas me decia que eran "Leyenda" que los comprara

-leyenda es como el gran "Farfa Fargon"??

-farfafara??-dijo cristina

-NO CONOCES A FARFA FARGON?-aja!!algo que no conocia JA! No era tan inteligente

-Nuh uh!-dijo moviendo su cabeza mucho

-farfa fargon es el hombre inventor de las "alas de cocodrilo asadas al mojo de ajo!!"

-OK-dijo isemar llegando con bill por atrás de mi-Uno, los cocodrilos tienen alas? Dos: como asas algo con jugo??

-ves!-dijo bill-por eso es leyenda, nadie supo como lo hizo!

-ok x.X

Todos reian de las historias basicas de Chachiculandia, TODO MUNDO deberia saber eso!. Pagamos los sismos y el aparatito ese y nos fuimos, caminabamos por ahí, pero todo acabo cuando sono el reloj de bill

-TOM, CORREEEEEEEE!!-


End file.
